Desirée Goyette
| background = solo_singer | origin = California, United States | instrument = | genre = Pop | occupation = | years_active = 1980–present | label = Lightchild Publishing | associated_acts = | website = http://www.lightchild.com }} Desirée Goyette (married name Desirée Goyette-Bogas) (born September 10, 1956) is an American singer, composer, lyricist and voice-over artist. She has been nominated for two Grammy Awards and has voiced such characters as Betty Boop, Barbie, Nermal, Petunia Pig, Honey Bunny and numerous others for radio, television and toys. Biography Desiree Goyette graduated from the San Francisco Conservatory of Music and also studied at San Jose State University in the music department. She lived in Los Angeles for numerous years and wed her second husband, producer of Garfield, Lee Mendelson. After many years together they then separated and divorced. Around 1993, Goyette married fellow Peanuts and Garfield contributor Ed Bogas, to whom she is still married and with whom she has two children (Benjamin and Lily). On the first three seasons of Garfield and Friends, Goyette co-wrote all of her songs for the Garfield segments with future husband Ed Bogas. She also contributed her voice to several songs and characters on the show, most notably Nermal (which led to some people questioning Nermal's gender as female, although Nermal is supposed to be male, Goyette did not change her voice much to perform the role). She also teamed with Joey Scarbury for the song, Flashbeagle for It's Flashbeagle, Charlie Brown. Currently, Goyette writes and records inspirational albums with her company Lightchild Publishing. Three of her works—"I am the Lord" (based on Isaiah 45:5-6), a new setting of Mary Baker Eddy's Communion Hymn, and an arrangement of the South African folk hymn Siyahamba—are included in the 2008 Christian Science Hymnal Supplement. Works Television *''Lou Rawls Parade of Stars'' (1980) as herself *''No Man's Valley'' (1981): voice of Pat the Passenger Pigeon *''The New You Asked for It Show'' (1981): co-host with Rich Little *''Here Comes Garfield'' (1982): composer, singer *''It's an Adventure, Charlie Brown'' (1983): composer *''Garfield on the Town'' (1983): composer, singer, voice of Girl Cat 1 *''The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show'' (1983, 1985): composer *''It's Flashbeagle, Charlie Brown'' (1984): composer, lyricist, singer *''Garfield in the Rough'' (1984): composer, lyricist, singer, voices of Girl Cats *''The Romance of Betty Boop'' (1985): composer, lyricist, voice of Betty Boop *''Garfield's Halloween Adventure'' (1985): composer, lyricist, voice of Woman at Door *''You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown'' (1985): associate producer, musical director *''Jem'' (1985–1988): voice of Danse *''Happy New Year, Charlie Brown!'' (1986): composer, singer ("Slow Slow Quick Quick") *''Garfield in Paradise'' (1986): composer, voice of Owooda *''Wrinkles: In Need of Cuddles'' (1986): composer, associate director *''Garfield Goes Hollywood'' (1987): composer, voice of Desirée the Classical Cat *''Garfield and Friends'' (1988–1990): composer, voice of Nermal, Mother turtle, Mariah, Natalie, Chloe, and others *''Cathy'' (1987): voice of Brenda *''A Garfield Christmas Special'' (1987): composer, singer *''Snoopy: The Musical'' (1988): musical director *''Garfield: His 9 Lives'' (1988): composer, voice of Chloe and Sara *''This is America, Charlie Brown'' (1988): music director, composer, singer in the segment "The Music and Heroes of America" *''Garfield's Thanksgiving'' (1989): composer *''Garfield's Babes and Bullets'' (1989): composer, voice of Tanya *''You Don't Look 40, Charlie Brown'' (1990) as herself *''Garfield Gets a Life'' (1991): composer *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' (1992): voice of Roxy and Bird Toon *''Animaniacs'' (1996): voice of Googi Goop *''A Lot in Common'' (2004): composer Other *''Am I Cool or What?'' (1991): singer, "Up on a Fence" *''The Nuttiest Nutcracker'' (1999): voice of Sparkle *''The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea'' (2000): singer on "Down to the Sea" *''Soulcalibur II'' (2002): voice of Taki *''Zone of the Enders: The 2nd Runner'' (2003): voice of Angie *''Airforce Delta Strike'' (2004): voice of Ellen McNichol/Collette Le Clerc References External links * * Category:1956 births Category:Living people Category:Place of birth missing (living people) Category:American female pop singers Category:American television composers Category:American video game actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:San Francisco Conservatory of Music alumni Category:Singers from California Category:20th-century American actresses Category:20th-century American singers Category:21st-century American actresses Category:21st-century American singers Category:20th-century women musicians Category:20th-century American composers Category:21st-century women singers